Accidently lost
by Was-Mokie
Summary: Tragic events leave everything changed. Now what?


Accidently Lost

By:

Me

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

The three vampires never expected what was to come. Here they were laughing and joking on the bus as they returned from the spring field trip and the next thing they knew the world had tilted out of control with a screech and loud crash. Rory lost sight of his friends when he was thrown backwards towards the back of the bus. Erica only remembered that she and Sarah were able to brace against one another as the bus careened down the embankment. Sarah remembered seeing Benny grabbing Ethan's hand in his before the two had been lost to her sight. Students were screaming around her, but she heard two particular screams of agony above all others when the bus rolled over twice before coming to a halt against a large oak tree. She and Erica crawled out of the wreckage as their injuries healed and then looked at the carnage in horror as more students began to emerge from the wreckage. Some were not hurt, but most staggered in shock and pain if they could walk. A lot of students couldn't walk at all.

Rory came up panting and stared for a second before he began to pull the injured away from the smoking bus. Erica and Sarah immediately began to help and were only vaguely aware that paramedics and firemen had arrived. The emergency crews began to separate the injured from the dead. It was Sarah that found Benny and Ethan in the wreckage. The pair were completely still with their hands locked in a tight grip. Ethan was lying crumpled against the side of the bus and Benny was face down in a puddle of his own blood. Erica and Rory heard her screams and came to assist Sarah in freeing their two friends. Paramedics swarmed to the two and declared them still alive, but they could not get the young men's hands apart. Finally, Benny and Ethan were placed on two gurneys side-by-side and were rushed to the hospital. Eleven students had died instantly that day.

The hospital emergency room was a mad house. Parents were screaming to know if their children were okay as doctors and nurses rushed from room to room trying to do what they could to help the survivors. Ethan and Benny had been taken immediately into surgery together since the doctors could not get the teens' hands apart. Sarah, Erica, and Rory were able to hear with their sensitive ears that their two friends' hands would have to be broken to release their grip on one another which none of the medical staff wished to do. The Morgan family and Benny's grandmother had already arrived and were waiting anxiously to hear anything about the two boys. Hours later, the news came. Ethan had broken both of his legs and had internal injuries. Worst of all he had suffered a traumatic brain injury that would leave him with permanent brain damage if he survived. Benny's back was broken so he would never walk again and his right lung had been punctured by several broken ribs. Both boys had lost a lot of blood and were in critical condition.

The three vampires were given permission to visit Ethan and Benny with the teens' family members once the two had been placed in a shared room together in the ICU. Benny was in full traction and Ethan looked like a mummy with the bandages wrapped around his skull and the casts on his legs. Both boys were on respirators and the heart monitors measured the slow beating of their hearts. Sarah and Erica were in tears and Rory looked shocked and devastated. The same question was on all of their minds. With all of their powers why could they not have been able to protect Ethan and Benny? How could this have happened?

The worst came two hours later when Ethan's heart gave out and his limp hand slid out of Benny's. The doctors did everything in their power to save the teen, but Ethan's body was too severely damaged. At 9:07 pm Ethan Morgan died with his family and friends at his side. At 9:08 Benjamin "Benny" Weir showed his loyalty and followed his friend into death as his heart ceased beating. Ms. Weir sobbed in pain as she rocked her only grandson for the last time in her arms after the doctors could not resuscitate him. The three vampires could only stare in horror at the loss of two of their friends. By the next day, 22 students, two teachers, and the bus driver had lost their life due to a drunk driver in a tractor trailer. It was one of the worst tragedies that Whitechapel had ever experienced.

Sarah, Erica, and Rory sat numbly through their friends' joint funeral a few days later. The families had decided that it was only fitting that the two best friends be honored together. Ethan and Benny were buried side by side in the town cemetery with a shared tombstone. The stone bore the teens' names and their dates of birth and death as well as the quote "Brothers until the end." Sarah broke down when she saw the carved words and fled the funeral with Erica and Rory hot on her heels. The three grieved together over the loss of their friends. Nothing felt right anymore. Ethan and Benny had been the glue that held their group together. Now what were they going to do?

The three eventually wandered back to the cemetery and laid flowers on the freshly dug graves. The reality that Ethan and Benny were really gone weighed down their already heavy hearts.

"What do we do now?" Rory asked as he gazed at the graves in misery.

"You live," a voice said from behind the three making the vampires turn in surprise to see Ms. Weir, "Ethan and Benny cared for you three very much. They would want you to live and experience all of the things that they cannot."

"We are so sorry for your loss, Ms. Weir," Sarah offered as she shook in her own grief.

"My...my Benny was such a goofy, sweet boy," the Earth Priestess sighed out as her voice cracked, "My poor, poor grandbaby. He and Ethan had always been more than close. They were truly soul mates to one another."

"They were a couple?" Rory inquired in confusion before squirming in mild pain when Erica slapped him on top of the head.

"No," Ms. Weir denied, "There would not have been anything wrong with that if they had been; however, Ethan and Benny did love one another as brothers. The two completed one another. Ethan could not live without Benny and Benny could not live without Ethan. They left this world together. So, live. Live for my Benny and his Ethan."

The three vampires never saw Ms. Weir again. The Earth Priestess left town because of the pain of being where her last surviving family member had passed. Sarah, Erica, and Rory eventually graduated from high school and went separate ways. They all lived as Ms. Weir asked and continued to try and help others with their powers. On the anniversary of Benny's and Ethan's death the three would meet up at their friends' graves to pay their respects. Jesse had once told Sarah that she would eventually forget about any humans that she knew as a fledgling, but she never did forget either of her human friends. Rory and Erica never forgot about Benny or Ethan either.

Fifty years passed and Whitechapel changed. The three vampire friends again met up at the boys' graves one afternoon and worked together to clean up the tombstone so as to place flowers for Ethan and Benny. They eventually wandered over to the park and just sat on some benches close to the playground. Sarah was tired of wandering and she longed for the simpler days when she would hang out at the Morgan residence and babysit Ethan and his little sister.

"I don't want to wander anymore," Sarah stated as she picked a bud off of a bush next to the bench she and the others were sitting on, "I feel so worn out."

"So what are you going to do?" Erica asked as she stretched her legs and eyed the screaming children on the jungle gym, "If you stay in one place then you will have to go back to school. We still look like teenagers."

"I wouldn't mind that," Rory added as turned to the two girls, "I'm tired too. I wish that everything was like it had been before. I miss when Ethan and Benny were here."

"Yeah," Erica agreed, "I miss the two geeks too. It would have been nice to see what those two would have been like as adults."

Sarah jumped in surprise when she felt a light touch on her leg. She looked down to see a smiling baby looking up at her with large, green eyes and a head full of brunette curls. The baby was no more than about nine or ten months old and was wearing little green footie pajamas. Another baby of the same age was crawling up beside the infant dressed in green. This other baby was in little blue footie pajamas and he had big, brown eyes that twinkled happily as he smiled up at the vampiress. His hair was a shade darker than the other child's. The two were gurgling enthusiastically and waving their hands in excitement as they sat on their diapered bottoms looking up at the trio of friends.

"Well, hello," Sarah greeted the two infants as she looked around for their parents, "Where did you two come from?"

"So cute," Rory gushed, "Aren't you just the sweetest little girls."

"They are both boys," Erica pointed out as she glared at the blonde, "You can look at both of them and tell, Stupid."

Both boys giggled at the bickering friends and Rory and Erica began to coo over the adorable babies. Both infants lifted their hands out to Sarah in the universal "pick me up" gesture. The vampire scooped up the babies and laughed as the two snuggled against her trustingly. The three gasped in wonder when the baby in green touched the bud that Sarah had picked and it glowed before beginning to blossom into a flower. The baby clapped his little hands and squealed happily.

"That was magic," Erica whispered in wander, "How?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders in astonishment before looking down when the baby in blue reached up and touched her face. The three vampires watched as the infant's eyes glowed golden for a second before he clapped his hands and tried to hug Sarah.

"Rah-ra!" the baby in blue exclaimed happily as he got the baby in green's attention and pointed at the vampire, "Rah-ra!"

"Rah-ra!" the baby in green echoed as he bounced in Sarah's arms.

The two babies felt so familiar to Sarah and it looked like the other two vampires felt the same.

"Is it just me or does it sound like these two are trying to say 'Sarah'?" Erica said in stunned disbelief.

"Ica!" the baby in blue called as he waved a fist at her before turning to Rory, "Ree-ree!"

"Ica! Ree-ree! Rah-ra!" the baby in green began to chant happily before rubbing at his eyes and laying his head down on Sarah's shoulder.

"Oh, my God," Sarah choked out as the baby in blue cuddled down and followed the other baby into dream land, "Guys, I think this is Ethan and Benny. Am I crazy?"

"No," Erica disagreed, "I saw it too. One is a Seer and the other is a Spell Master. Look at the baby in green. He has Benny's mouth and eyes. Those curls are Benny's as well."

"This is Ethan," Rory insisted as he pointed at the sleeping baby in blue, "Those are Ethan's features and he had a vision just now. He knew who we were and he told Benny."

"They've been reborn and they came back to us," Sarah gasped as she hugged the babies closer, "But where did they come from?"

"Excuse me," a voice said making the three vampires look up to see an anxious couple looking at them as the tall man spoke again, "Thank God you found them. We only looked away for a second and the twins crawled off."

"Twins?" Sarah inquired with wide eyes.

"Yes," a pretty woman answered, "The baby in blue is our little Ethan and the baby in green is our little Benjamin, but we just call him Benny. Thank you so much for finding my boys. I'm Tricia Hart and this is my husband Dan."

"Hello," Sarah greeted as she gently rocked the napping babies and exchanged looks with Rory and Erica.

"I can't believe that you got them to sleep so fast," Dan remarked, "Benny can be a terror when we try to put him down for a nap. You must be one amazing babysitter. Do you go to Whitechapel High?"

"Yes," Sarah answered, "We all do. I'm Sarah and this is Rory and Erica."

Rory and Erica looked at their friend in confusion. They were going back to school? Nobody would ever recognize them from so long ago, but high school. Again?

"Do you want to babysit our boys?" Tricia asked hopefully, "Dan and I work as professors at the local college and we have evening classes every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. Plus we have date nights on Saturday. Would you be willing to watch our boys so many days a week?"

"Only if the three of us can babysit as a team," Sarah answered with a smile, "You get three babysitters for the price of one."

"Really?" Tricia asked happily, "That would be great. These two can be a real handful. Would you be able to babysit tonight?"

"Absolutely," Sarah agreed as Erica and Rory nodded their heads, "Where do you live?"

"We live in the house that used to belong to the Morgan family," Dan said, "We just moved in. Do you know where that is?"

"You betcha," Rory chirped as Tricia wheeled a baby stroller over.

Sarah reluctantly laid the two babies in the stroller. Benny and Ethan curled around one another and fell into a deeper slumber as their father tenderly tucked a blanket over them.

"These two won't be apart from one another for a second," Dan chuckled out as he looked fondly at the twins, "Screams blue bloody murder if they are separated. Must be a twin thing. See you three at 5:00 pm."

"Bye!" Sarah softly called so not to wake Benny and Ethan before turning to her two smiling friends, "Twins. They've been reborn as brothers. Those two do everything together."

"Because they complete one another," Erica and Rory stated together.

The three made a pack. This time nothing would ever happen to either Benny or Ethan. The five friends were finally reunited and nothing would harm those sweet little babies. Nothing.

The end.


End file.
